A Reluctant Acceptance
by iluvtopazeyes
Summary: Jacob has always had a perfectly innocent relationship with Renesmee. But as she grows older, he realizes that his unconditional love for her is becoming less of brotherly love. He knows she feels the same, but before he does anything, he has to approach this correctly - even though he may be risking bodily harm. He has to ask for Edward's and Bella's blessing!
1. Mutual Feelings

_So it's been absolutely forever! But I am back, and trying my hand at writing again! _

_Enjoy, _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. _

Chapter 1 - Mutual Feelings

"Hey, Nessie! Where'd you go?" I hear a soft giggle from behind a snowcapped tree. I knew I've got her as I prowl around the large tree. Once I'm certain she's close, I jump out, yelling, "Found -" She's not there. Huh... Soft giggles begin again. Above me. I glance up to see her hanging like a monkey from the tree. She swings down so her face is upside down beside mine. Her bright brown eyes, laced with topaz, are smiling upside down at me. Her cheeks are rosy from the exhilaration, of our cat and mouse game.

I can't help myself, I give her a quick peck on the cheek. She laughs at this, suddenly I feel my cheeks warm, and gracefully turns herself right-side-up before landing beside me soundlessly.

She hugs me, her arms looping around my waist. I gently place my arms around her, inconspicuously moving my nose to her hair. I close my eyes, enjoying her slightly cool body temperature, a perfect pair to my excessively hot one.

Renesmee is now sixteen years old; she was fully grown at seven, just like the stories we had heard. I've been connected to her, and her to me, since she was several hours old. I vowed to protect her, and I did. Through all the events of her life, I have done my best to protect her. But now as I hold her, I can't help but wonder if I can protect her from myself. My feelings of love are growing, but not in the brotherly way. The way I should love her.

No, I find myself having romantic feelings for her. Everything about her warms my insides - her laugh, her smile, her ability to show me her fondest memories. But most of all is her eyes. These expressive gems tug at my heart every time she turns them on me. Sometimes, when I catch her staring, her cheeks will redden with the blood coursing through her, and her eyes will shine with embarrassment.

Sometimes I think they shine with something else. I want to believe that she feels the same, but I'm too afraid to ask. Too afraid of ruining my relationship with her by ruining her trust. I promised her I would protect her; if I have to protect her from me as well, I will.

"Jacob?" I hear mumbled into my coat. I pull back a few inches, as does Renesmee. She looks at me, her beautiful eyes wide with apprehension.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" I see small beads of moisture in her eyes, not enough to fall, but enough to make them glassy. She ignores my question with her lips, but instead answers with her hands.

She gently places her creamy white hands to my cheek, gently rubbing as if I had a tear rolling down, as my mind no longer sees the environment around me. My mind is transported to memories of me that she has. I feel my smile as she shows me all of her favorites - most of them occurring after she fully aged.

Then, something new occurred. This wasn't a memory that she contained. No, this was a projected thought - perhaps a dream. In this dream, we are surrounded by soft candlelight in the woods, laying on a blanket underneath the trees. She looks over at me, a smile on her lips, and touches my hand with hers. I grasped her hand, holding it, content with the contact. But she isn't. She leans into me, silently asking permission with her eyes. I blink once, and then lean towards her. Slowly, gently, softly, our lips collide.

Her hand is slowly removed from my face, and I am brought back to real time. Renesmee looks terrified. Of what I was certain - how I would react. In this reality, I lean into her, asking her for permission with my eyes.

She immediately responds, pulling my lips to hers. Her hands lace around my neck as I loops my arms around her waist. I kiss her softly, respectfully. This is the girl I love more than anything. I would respect her more than my body obviously wanted.

Suddenly, a frightening thought occurred, and I quickly pulled away. Renesmee's eyes were wide with shock, and her eyebrows were drawn, concerned.

I opened my mouth, apprehensive words spilling forth, "What are Edward and Bella going to do to me?"

The same fear registered on her face, and suddenly she softly cursed, "Ah hell."

_Let me know what you think! :) _


	2. Suicide Mission

_And here is chapter 2!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 2 - Suicide Mission

No matter what I thought, how much I attempted to control it, my leg wouldn't stop shaking. Renesmee tried on several occasions to hold it down, sometimes even using her extra strength, but it was a futile battle.

We were seated on the light green love seat across from the large, plush couch in Bella and Edward's home. When Renesmee was four, we had to relocate from Forks. Bella was devastated, but Charlie promised to visit in our new home in Canada. I lived in a small house minutes away, while Edward, Bella, and Renesmee occupied a large three-story home.

The other Cullen's lived across the street; convenience and close distance was crucial to a family that could potentially need to run. I was trying furiously to keep my thoughts on different things - anything really - than what we were about to discuss with Bella and Edward.

Bella came in first; seeing us sitting on the couch, rimrod straight, got her attention. She looked from me to Renesmee, her eyebrows lightly knit together in confusion.

"Jacob? You alright?" Bella prodded, concerned. I gulped, and nodded stiffly. I couldn't begin this suicide mission until Edward arrived.

She didn't believe my halfhearted answer, so she made her way over to the couch opposite to Renesmee and me.

To my terror and relief, Edward breezed in the door then. His stance automatically tensed, as he turned to knowingly face me. His eyes were suspicious. He hadn't heard what I was planning to ask him yet.

"Bella, Edward. We'd like to talk with you." Edward's eyes immediately shifted to Renesmee in concern as I spoke. He walked to the couch and took a seat by his wife.

I gulped as I stared across at the two potentially violent vampires seated in front of me. "Bella, Edward. I didn't mean for this feeling to happen this way. I had told you exactly how I felt a long time ago. But something has shifted - changed."

Edwards eyes immediately frosted into a cold glare as he realized where I was going with this conversation. His eyes never strayed from mine as he asked cooly, "Renesmee, would you mind giving Jacob and I a minute?"

I felt her weight move beside me as she lifted herself from the couch cushions. Next thing I knew ... I was alone.

_Let me know what you think! :)_


	3. A Small Victory

_disclaimer - I don't own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. _

Chapter 3 - A Small Victory

Renesmee:

I chew gently on my bottom lip as I struggle to hear the conversation going on downstairs. Damn it. If I had chosen to follow my parents' and family's diet, then I would've been able to hear the conversation going on below me. But as I opted for human food, my abilities were limited. Still there, still extraordinary, but limited.

I sigh shakily as my fingers wring together of their own accord. Dad is going to kill Jacob. I know it. Hell, I don't even understand how this happened. I remember when the change of heart happened; I'm pretty sure Jacob's happened around the same time that mine did. I cringed slightly when I worried my lip too hard; the faint taste of metallic blood touched my tongue.

I hear my door crack open, and Mom's head appears from the crack. "Renesmee? Can I come in?" I nod my answer, and she extends the crack. The gently snaps the door shut behind her as she turns towards me.

"Honey, where has this suddenly come from?" Mom didn't seem angry; just inquisitive. I could see in her eyes the resignation. She had dreaded this day, but she knew it would come.

I honestly answer, "I don't know. Mom, I think I love him. What am I supposed to do if Daddy hates him and is mean to him?"

Her answering smile was small, but it was a smile nonetheless. "He feels very protective of you. He doesn't want to allow anything to hurt you. He's just worried that this will end badly and messily."

I glower at her. "But, we've imprinted. Sure, for a long time that meant a brotherly protector. But he became my best friend. Now, I feel more for him. How can he possibly hurt me if he's imprinted?"

"Sam and Emily."

"That's not the same, Mom."

"Your father and I are just trying to protect your heart."

"Jacob will. He's protected it for sixteen years. Now I want to give that very heart to him."

Mom sighed softly before answering, "I hope so. Because if he doesn't your father will tear him apart."

I gulp with fear for Jacob. I wonder what they are talking about. I wonder if their conversation is even close to the one happening only a floor away. And then I smile; a small victory has been won. I've got Mom on my side. And Mom always wins.

_I'm quite enjoying getting back into writing fanfiction! :) _


	4. You've Won the Battle

_Enjoy! _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. _

Chapter 4 - You've Won the Battle

Edward:

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to wait until he's transformed, and then I'm going to skin the fur off of his body and make a rug out of it. My eye sight is tinged red. I feel rage coursing through me.

But, if I'm honest with myself, part of this rage is because I saw this moment coming. A perk to reading thoughts is my ability to see dreams. As intrusive as it is, I enjoy seeing my daughter's dreams.

That is, until recently. Her dreams used to be that of an innocent girl, but her dreams have shifted. She dreams of romantic outings and stolen kisses. She dreams of dresses and flowers and candy. I want to believe that if it had been any other boy, I could've handled it. But that's not true; any boy would have instilled this unsettling reaction in me.

I look cooly at Jacob, hearing his anxious thoughts. He's going to kill me. Got that right. How am I supposed to explain? You can't. I love her so much. I blink - a human habit - in surprise. To my dismay, his thoughts are genuinely love. I try to sift through his thoughts, look for something perverse or inappropriate to latch onto. There was nothing. Nothing but pure, innocent love.

"Jacob, you realize that if this happens, there's no room for mistake? You cannot hurt her. It isn't an option."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement, answering firmly, "I would rather cause harm to myself than see her be hurt. I want nothing but good for her."

I search his features, silently cursing. What did I want? For him to not be genuine? That would only cause pain. All I see is commitment to my daughter in his eyes. And I can tell by his thoughts that whatever Renesmee wanted he would give. If she wanted ice cream, he would find it. If she wanted to watch stars, he would lay in the snow with her. If she wanted him to leave, he would do that.

It was the last thing that made me sigh. I had already heard the conversation upstairs end. Bella had gone and left me alone in this choice. She's on their side.

I look Jacob square in the eye, my voice unwavering, "You do anything, and I mean anything to harm her - emotionally or otherwise - I will tear you personally to shreds and turn your pelt into a rug, do you understand?"

Jacob's eyes widened in disbelief at my heated yet controlled statement. I saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Then, he stated, just as firmly, "I understand. And I have no intentions of harming your daughter in any way."

I held out my hand, feeling disgusted with myself, to shake his. He grabbed my hand firmly, shaking hands. His eyes wide, innocent, and honest, he states, "Thank you."

I nod in acknowledgement. I may not have won the battle, and I hope for Renesmee's sake that there is never a war.

_Leave a review :) Pretty please! _


End file.
